The Unknown
by Bree28761
Summary: Draco needs some help and Ginny is willing to offer it but is he willing to except it and open up about his life? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Things will never be the same

**Chapter 1**

**Things will never be the same**

!

If anyone had told me that I would be running in the rain looking for some people who might just help me when I was seven-teen I would probably punch them. Yet, here I am in the rain I'm soaked my platinum blond in my face looking for anyone who could possibly help me. I slowed to a walk _Oh thank the gods_, I thought as I saw a house in the distance. I started running again once I got closer my heart stopped. It was the Weasley house.

Like they are going to help me they hate my whole family almost as much as I do. _Well, I am cold and my legs hurt like hell I guess it's worth a try_, I began to walk to the big, old, rickety house I stared at the door for about five minutes before knocking at the door. opened the door and gasped, "You poor dear come in you shivering like crazy." I was honestly surprised. A Weasley cared if I I was cold. She ushered me to a wooden chair and felt my forehead, "You need some dry clothes then you can lay on the couch okay sweetie?" all I could do was nod.

I felt in capable of speech she ran out of the living room and in about three seconds came back with some clothes. "The bathrooms are over there sweetie." She pointed over to a door I got up and went to the bathroom. As I put on some dry clothes I reflected on what just happened _why is she being so nice to me? Does she know? Oh my gods she knows but how, _my mind going a mile a minute I walked out of the bathroom.

ran over to me and started to feel my forehead before I could even think about the big couch by a cozy fire. "Okay sweetie lay down and I'll get you some cold potion." She didn't have to tell me twice layed on the couch faster than you can say rest. Oh and I will admit for a Weasley couch it was comfy as hell. I didn't even care that was making me drink some potion.

I closed my eyes and heard say,"The poor dear." And that was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.

!

Sorry it was short but I really wanted to see how many people really wanted to read it review if you want more!Once again so sorry its short so sorry


	2. Chapter 2 All Alone

**Chapter 2**

**All Alone**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**!**

Bang! I woke with a start I sat bolt upright my head snapped over to the source of the ruckus. There was Ginny Weasley with broken glass at her feet and a guilty smile playing on her lips "Sorry." She apologized. I just kept staring, the little Weaslette looked very different. She was wearing _really _short shorts showing off her long freckled legs and a noodle strap tank that hugged her tightly showing off her curves. Her eyes were….

"Are you okay?" I snapped back to reality she was looking at me with a raised eyebrow I just nodded my head which I just now realized feels like it got ran over by a truck. I groaned and laid back on the couch she rushed over to me and felt my forehead, "My mum said you should lay down for today you'll be better tomorrow." _Why are they being so kind I really need to know_so I asked," Why are you being so nice?" she sat in the space between the armrest and my feet.

"My mum would care for a stay wolverine."

"Whatever"

"Are you sorry?"

"For what?"

She got up and grabbed a newspaper and handed it to me I could feel myself pale. It read:

**Malfoy Murder**

Lucius Malfoy was found in his mansion dead with Narcissus Malfoy (his wife) still alive. After interviewing her several times she finally said, "My baby….. He didn't mean to he was just trying to help me. He didn't mean to kill Lucius!"

That was all I could stand to read I threw the newspaper across the room. I felt like punching something I tried getting up but Ginny got on me and gently pushed me down. Now that is what I call a compromising position she was flushed and scrambled off of me. To be honest I didn't want her to move away. So what if I Draco Malfoy was attracted to a Weasley I don't care anymore I hate my family name it has done nothing, but ruin me. I was about to get the mark killing my father wasn't the best thing to do, but it was the only option if I didn't want that stupid mark. "So?" My head snapped to the young red head.

"What?" I honestly had no idea what she was going on about "Are you sorry?" I opened my mouth then closed it I suddenly felt like shutting down getting away," I can't explain just…..leave me be." She absolutely amazed me. She just nodded I mean I never really talked to her before, but she was always one to get what she wanted. I could tell she wanted to know she must have had a lot of self-restrain to not press me. I just looked at her then a question popped into my head," Where's your family?" she looked at me and answered with," Oh my mum, Ron, Harry, and my dad went to a meeting they won't be back till 'bout midnight."

"So guess it's just me and you then….So, err shouldn't you clean the glass up."

She jumped up out of her seat and ran over to a closet on the other side of the room and pulled out a broom and dust pan. She got on her knees and started cleaning up when I started staring at the ceiling lost in my own thoughts. How did this all happen oh yeah I remember my father.

**Flashback**

"No! Lucius!" I sat on my bed with my head in my hands trying to block out the world. "Don't use that tone with me!" Smack! "He will get the mark!" that was it I snapped I hopped up and snatched my wand from my night stand and ran to the living room. My mom was on the floor crying and my father looming over her. I pointed my wand at him and yelled a spell that sent him flying into the wall my mom cried harder "No stop! Draco baby!" I couldn't hear her any more all I could hear was my father cursing.

He turned to me and went inside his robes to get his wand his eyes widened when he couldn't find it. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes

**End of Flashback**

Now was not the time I was going to relax until I couldn't. Tap tap tap. The rain tapped on the window I sighed "Ginny!" I yelled she walked in with a smile. Why was she smiling? "So you call me Ginny now?" my eyes widened so that's why "No, I just wasn't thinking." I said she looked at me with a sad smile "It's okay so what did you want" I shrugged in response. She just rolled her eyes and sat down. She was staring at the fire and I was staring at her. How could I help myself I didn't get a good look at her earlier. Her eyes, I actually really liked them I have no idea why I like brown eyes I just always have her face was sprinkled with stardust. It was hard to just admit it to myself she was attractive, but you know if I am going to be nothing like my father she seems like a perfect start.

She finally caught me staring at her and she blushed I just began to look at the fire any other day I would have smirked. I just realized I haven't smirked in forever guess I'm just not in the mood. Suddenly music started I looked over at her she was messing with the radio

"So you like music?"

"Yeah, but the right kind of music."

"What kind would that be?"

She turned the knob and the Weird Sisters came on I like that band I looked at her she was swaying her head. "Do you know how to dance?" She just shook her head. I actually smirked then sat up," Maybe tomorrow I'll teach you.

!

**Once I posted the last chapter I realized it is too short to know if you like it so here you go. Please Read and review! **


End file.
